Clara Webb
Clara Webb is a character seen in Byzantium. Byzantium Early Life Clara was apparently born and raised in Hastings. It is not clearly stated if she had a family. A teen Clara is picking cockles from the sand when Darvell appears on a horse and asks her form one. Seconds later, Captain Ruthvenand takes her, via horseback, to the brothel. Clara is then forced into prostitution. Clara spent the rest of her teen years in the brothel. Adult Life As an adult, she had stayed in the brothel. She got pregnant, but the father wasn't named. The brothel is no place for children, she had tried to killed the baby but failed. She then gave the child to the orphanage. Ruthven was her favorite prostitute. Ruthven had met with Darvell and he was surprised to see that he was alive. Later, after having Clara, he told her about Darvell's death at the healing shrine. Soucriant Darvell had given Ruthven the map to the healing shrine, and Clara saw her chance and took it. She got the map and shot Ruthven in the leg, she then fled. Shen then found the island, met the nameless saint and became a soucriant. Later, while at the beach,she killed man and dark his blood. Darvell appeared and they went to the library to meet the other brotherhood members. She was banned for being a woman. Later, she had seen that Ella was missing, when she found her it was too late, Ruthven had already raped her. She then took Ella to nameless island. Present-Day For over two hundred years they've been on the run from the brotherhood. Clara was working at a strip club. Werner had found her. She then fled from the club to run from him. She is then caught and he takes her back to her apparent. Later, she manages to kill him. After Ella arrives, they packed and burned the room down and left. They managed to get a ride and they spent the night in a field. They then arrived in Hastings. For a while, Clara had been in a relationship with Noel. Clara had turned the Byzantium into a makeshift brothel. Later, she meets with the teacher of the school because of Ella's story. She kills the teacher and then goes home. Ella was about to leave when Clara was explaining the dangers of telling people the truth. Noel is accidentally killed and Ella is trapped in the elevator. Clara tells Ella that she will kill Frank. Clara was about to kill Frank she she gets a call from Savella. Minutes after, she jumps atop the car. She the hides from him in between the rides. She attacks him but Clara is restrained and was about to be killed by Darvell, but he beheads Savella instead. Clara then allowed for Ella to leave. Clara is then seen leaving the amusement park with Darvell. Relationships Eleanor Webb=She is her only daughter. She was not allowed to keep her baby accuse of the rules of the brothel; she tried to kill her, but she couldn't. She left Ella on the doorstep of the North Haven Private Orphanage. She would often spy on Ella during the night. |-|Captain Ruthven=He had delivered Clara onto the brothel, making her into a prostitute. She was his favorite. |-|Midshipman Darvell=She had expressed a linking towards him when Savella was about to kill her. However, there was no telling if her feelings were truthful or just another one of her lies. |-|Noel=Noel is her knight in shining armor, as she describes. Etymology Feminine form of the Late Latin name Clarus which meant "clear, bright, famous". Quotes Main article: Clara/Quotes. Film Portrayal Gemma Arterton portrayed Clara. Gallery Main article: Clara/Gallery Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Living Category:Protagonist Category:Main Character Category:Soucriant